1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a collapsible bag in open position, and more specifically, to a bag holding device incorporating a novel means of attaching the mouth of a collapsible bag to a support ring to retain same in open position, the device being easily disassembled for storing when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support devices for holding collapsible bags in open position are not new to this art. Some of the prior art devices incorporate a circular loop having a series of hooks mounted thereon for hooking a bag in various positions about the periphery of the mouth. These hooks have tended to initiate rips and tears at stress points in the collapsible bag, thereby essentially destructing the bag when it is attempted to use the bag as intended, not to mention the time consuming task of attaching this series of hooks to the bag itself. Other devices incorporating a ring to hold the bag utilize clamps positioned about the periphery of the ring and bag to hold the bag in position. Although the clamps themselves did not rip or tear the collapsible bag, the problem of non-uniform support around the bag mouth periphery remained, resulting in potential tears at the stress points of connection of the bag to the ring.
Other bag holding devices incorporated a support pole with a ring mounted thereto that was formed from two essentially flat pieces of flexible material attached to each other to form the circular ring. Due to the required flexibility and inherent low torsional resistance, this type of bag support device lacked sufficient support to maintain a collapsible bag attached thereto upright under moderate loading conditions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bag holder for collapsible bags having an improved method of uniformally attaching a collapsible bag to the circular ring thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bag holder of simple, yet structurally rigid construction to support increased weight of debris and the like within the bag.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bag holding device adaptable for use on a ground surface and on a hard, level surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bag holding device that is easily disassembled for storing purposes when not in use, and that occupies very little space when stored